Hate Lives in a Small Town
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Kate wakes up and discovers everyone resents her. She tries to find out why, but could the truth be too much for her?
1. Eye or Tail

Kate woke up with a yawn. She was glad that things were normal-ish around Jasper. Especially what happened with Saul. She loved to bring a family together. I guess that's one of the things that she likes about being a patrol wolf.

Kate then noticed something different. Humphrey. He wasn't next to her. Probably off with Aaron and Hutch. They looked like they needed help.

Kate walked out of the den and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" She asked herself. It was a ghost town in Jasper. She didn't see eye or tail of any wolf.

"I think most of them are sleeping." She thought. "I got to stop waking up early on a weekend." She then thought about something else.

"If I woke up early, then where is Humphrey?"

Kate walked around Jasper trying to figure out where everyone was. She then noticed a wolf walking past her.

"Excuse me?" She asked. The wolf glared at her and kept walking. "Um, excuse me?" She said again. The wolf turned around.

"What do you want?!" He yelled. Kate recoiled.

"You don't have to be mean. I wanted to ask you a question." Kate said annoyed.

"Well, go suck a lemon." The wolf then walked away.

"God, how rude." Kate thought to herself. She then made her way to the river she noticed there were wolves here too.

She bent down to take a sip but something pushed her in and made her cough out water. When she opened her eyes, she saw Humphrey's pack brothers.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"What do you think, bitch?" Shakey asked.

"What?!"

"You better just leave right now or else." Mooch said.

"Or else what?"

"Exactly." They then left with a drenched, confused Kate standing.

"What is going on?" She asked herself.

Kate then walked away from the river and to Eve's den. She saw Kate come in and immediately pounced and pinned on her.

"Mom! What are you doing?!" She asked choked.

"This is for everything." Eve said as she slashed her daughter in the chest. She then got off of Kate and Kate ran out of the den frightened.

"What is going on?" She asked herself as she was about to cry.

"I need answers!" She exclaimed. She walked around the forest trying to forget what happened between her and Eve.

"I'm so confused. Why would they do this?"

This confused her so. Why would the omegas and her mom be this mean to her? Did she do something wrong?

As she pondered on these questions, she stopped to treat her wounds. She winced at the pain.

"My mom has the best slap ever. I must admit that." She then looked up and saw two wolves walking.

"Hey, maybe not everyone hates me." She thought she quickly treated her wounds and sprinted to the two wolves.

"I hope these wolves are friendly."


	2. Now Leaving Jasper Park

Kate walked up to the two wolves with fear. She then saw that they were Derek and Simone. She hoped that they were friendly.

"Excuse me?" She asked. The two turned around and looked at her with disgust.

"What?" Derek asked rudely.

"I want to know why everyone is being angry to me. Do you know?"

"Oh, that's easy." Simone said.

"Oh, really. Thanks! What is it?" Kate asked.

"It's because you… suck!" Simone yelled. The two laughed and walked away leaving a hurt Kate just standing there.

She couldn't make heads or tails of it. It was too confusing. Why does everyone hate her? She walked back to her den alone, but was sidetracked by more people calling her names.

They would say stuff like dyke, weirdo, bitch; basically every name you can think of. She walked in fear hearing these names and she couldn't stand it. She had to find Humphrey. Maybe he knew.

And just like that, Humphrey appeared before her standing and glaring at her. Kate gasped.

"Humphrey? Where were you?" She asked.

"Getting away from you." He said coldly.

"Why?"

"What do you think?!" He shouted. Kate jumped back in fear.

"Humphrey, what's wrong? You have never shouted at me before."

"Well, there's always time." Humphrey then turned away.

"Humphrey, wait! I need to know what's going on."

"You really don't know?" He asked, still turned around.

"No, I don't. Why does everyone hate me? Is it because Death needs more minions." Humphrey then perked up.

"What?"

"What?" Kate asked.

"Uh… nothing. You just have to leave Jasper."

"Leave Jasper? Why would I do that?"

"Because, you are hated by everyone you loved. I cannot explain. You'll just have to leave." Humphrey than walked away.

"Wait?! What about you? You don't hate me, right?" Humphrey turned around.

"To tell you the truth, I do." He then walked away.

"Wha-what?" Kate was baffled. She didn't know what she had done to get everyone angry and resent her.

She then started to walk away. Just walk. Never to see anyone again.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why? Just why?" Kate asked herself.

"I-I can't believe it. It's awful."

Kate walked down the forest hoping to find some place to be. By what she was about to find out of the walk was something much bigger.

Kate heard chanting noises and saw colors from the distance. She went to search it.

"Is this really happening?" She asked herself as she looked at the colors.

Kate moved some bushes and gasped at what she saw.

"What is this?"


	3. A Gorey Demise

Kate looked over the bushes to see a familiar wolf.

"Do I know her?" She asked herself. She looked closely and saw the wolf was at a big cauldron pouring substances. She was also singing a weird tune. Kate leaned in and listened.

_Spice to spice, dust to dust._

_You will all turn to rust_

_Just like yours truly standing before you_

_You won't be able to howl at the moon_

_Dust to dust, ash to ash_

_You will see how it is to crash_

_Calculating when humans will die_

_You won't be able to cry_

"What the…" Kate started as she fell face first onto the floor. "Damn it. Lost my footing." She looked up and saw the wolf staring at her.

"Oh, what have we here?" The wolf who was female said.

"Look, I'm sorry to plummet on your witchcraft, but…" Kate then realized something.

"Hello!" The wolf waved a paw in her face. "Earth to strange wolf? Are you with me?"

"I know you." Kate whispered.

"Oh, you do? That's interesting. That means it works with slight defects." She then shrugged and walked away.

"Wait, Elizabeth!" Kate yelled as the wolf stopped in her tracks. She turned around slowly.

"What did you call me?" She asked coldly.

"Your name is Elizabeth. From that clan that hypnotizes wolves. I want to know what you did with my friends."

"Nobody calls me by that name anymore." She said with a sneer.

"You are ignoring the question."

"Fuck your question!" She bellowed making Kate jump back in fear. "Do not call me by that name again."

"Why?"

"Because that's my servant name!" She screamed. "My real name is unknown."

"Well I'm sorry that you don't know your name, but…"

"No. My name _is_ unknown. That's what they gave me as a name. Do you want to know why?"

"No…"

"I'll tell you. Oh I'll tell you!" She said frantically. This freaked Kate out. She started to back away but saw that unknown started to peel her face.

"Oh, my God! What are you doing?!"

"Showing you what I am!" She then tore off her face, along with the mane, to reveal a robotic head shaped like a wolf. Kate gasped in horror.

"This is what I am Kate!" She yelled as her eyes became red. "And do you know why everyone hates you?!"

"That-that was y-y-you?"

"Exactly! Surprised?!"

"Um, I got to go." Kate then sprinted off with unknown following.

"You can not hide from me Kate!"

"I'll try!" Kate yelled back at her.


	4. Pup on Board

Kate ran and ran as fast as she could. But she was no match for the unknown.

"Crap!" Kate yelled. She then hid in a cave and saw the wolf still running in the same direction.

Kate captured her breath. How was she going to defeat this unknown? She doesn't have Humphrey, or Garth, or…

"Holy shit." Kate face palmed and ran into the eastern pack territory.

"Where is that pesky wolf?" The unknown asked. She looked left and right but couldn't find hair or tail of Kate. She then noticed two wolves walking up to her. She saw they were pups.

"Hello, master." They both said.

"I'm glad I put obedience drugs into the potion." It said to itself. "I'm sorry, pups. I can't play right now."

The two pups frowned. "Please?" They asked. The unknown sighed.

"How can I resist those adorable faces? How about we play hide and seek?"

"Yay!" The two cheered.

"Maybe this will give me a chance to catch that wolf and play." It said to itself. "You two count to 100 and I'll hide."

"Okay." The two started to count. "One, two, banana, letter symbol…"

The unknown started to back away. "Alright. No peeking or you'll get kid cancer." She then trotted off.

"Where is his den?!" Kate asked. "Why is it so far?" Kate looked around to eastern pack territory and saw wolves glaring at her in disgust.

"Oh, right. They still hate me. When this is over, that will too."

"Hey Kate!" A wolf yelled. She turned around. "You suck!"

"Thank you, Tubby McFat-fuck." Kate replied. "Might as well have fun with it." She thought to herself.

Kate then entered the den she was looking for. "Finally!" She looked around to see spare parts and junk lying around.

"I think I should tell Aaron to clean up his den once a month." She then rummaged through some stuff. "Well, I see he has thrown away most of his stuff. Damn it."

"Hey, look!" Kate heard a voice behind her. She turned to see Aaron and Hutch. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"What is a cat?" Hutch asked.

"Never mind." Aaron replied.

"Please guys. I need help. Could you stop hating me for just a few minutes and…?"

"No way, José!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Okay, who's José?" Hutch asked.

"Never mind! We're not helping her."

"Guys. Listen to me. The wolf you know as Elizabeth has you in some kind of control. I want to get you out of it."

"No! I am not risking my ass and many other parts of my body for a person I hate." Aaron said as Hutch agreed.

"Oh, God. This is going nowhere." Kate then walked away.

"You are not going anywhere!" Hutch said as he went in front of her.

"What?!"

"You are going to hurt our leader and we can't let you do that."

"You're crazy!"

"And you're an ass." Hutch then pinned Kate down. She tried to move but couldn't.

"Oh, I think it's my turn to help." Aaron said as he looked around. "Alright, I have to tie her up with something. I can't just sit here and masturbate. I have to be mobile!" He then took out some rope and tied Kate up with it.

"You aren't getting away with this!" Kate said with a huff.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell it to our leader." Hutch replied.

"God damn it!"

"Hey, language! Kid in the presence!" A voice said. It was Saul.

"Oh, Saul. You can help me, right?" Kate asked.

"Sorry, can't. I'm all tied up!" Saul then laughed at his own joke.

"That's not funny!" Kate exclaimed.


	5. Hate Lives In A Small Town

"Well, it is to me! So get used to it." Saul said with a smile. He then turned around to see the unknown walk into the den.

"How did you know I was here?" Kate asked.

"Saul told me." It said evilly. Saul smirked at the comment. "While I was trying to find you, I found him and he led me here. I guess I have a soft spot for kids."

"Okay, how did Saul know I was here?"

"I didn't. That was just a lucky guess." He admitted. "I thought Aaron might have known something."

"Alright. That clears things up." Kate said to herself. She tried to struggle free.

"There's no use in escaping Kate." Hutch said.

"Can't you morons see that she has no face?! It's just a machine!"

"We know. And that's why we love her." Aaron said.

"This is crazy!"

"Everything is crazy to you Kate!" The unknown yelled. "But you can't just cut your way through. You have to go through with will-power."

Then suddenly, Kate eyes widened. She had an idea.

"You think I can't get out of here, do you?" She asked.

"Yes. And I love that!"

"Well, what if I were, I don't know, to beg?" She asked. The unknown thought about it for a second. While it thought, Kate clawed her way through the rope.

"_Any second now…"_ She though to herself.

"Well, I suppose if you do that, I can make you my slave." The unknown replied. Kate looked at her with a smirk.

"Great. Because you wouldn't want anything to happen to any pups if I escaped, would you?" The unknown glared at her.

"What are you implying?"

"This!" Kate then broke free of the ropes and grabbed Saul. The unknown stood there in horror.

"Well…" Hutch started. "Kill Kate!"

"Yeah, kill her!" Aaron added. The unknown looked down in disappointment.

"I… can't."

What?!" Came the reply.

"She will kill that pup! If I tried to attack, she will kill him." The group stood there in disbelief and angst.

"What are your wishes Kate?" The unknown asked.

"I want my life back. Before you cursed this territory."

"To do that, I need to… shut down."

"Good enough for me." Kate went closer to the machine with Saul in hand.

"All you have to do is push the red button there." It pointed to the button. "You are very smart and wise Kate. I hope someone is happy to be with you."

"I do have someone. His name is Humphrey. And you hurt him, you disgusting doughnut." Kate then pressed the button and the machine shut down.

Everyone was coming too. Hutch and Aaron looked around in confusion, so did Saul.

"What happened?" Aaron asked as Kate let go of Saul. Aaron looked at the machine. "Did we have a porn party?! And I fell asleep? What kind of witchcraft is this?"

Kate looked at him with a smile. "You're back." She said.

"Where did we go?" Hutch asked.

"It's a long story. Let's just keep it to me." They did as she asked and left the den. Kate was about to leave when she felt something on her tail. It was Saul.

"Yeah, Saul. How are you?"

"I know what happened." He said. Kate's smile dropped. "The potion she gave didn't work on me. But it will still be a little secret. We both know that hate lives in a small town." He smiled as did Kate. They then both left the den.


End file.
